Hair Toning Things
My forty-first fanfic. (It starts with Lincoln is in the bathroom with his bathrobe on, then he apply shampoo on his hair and cleans it, he finishes; Leni then got out of the shower with a towel around her body) LENI: Hey, little bro. - Leni said - Putting Shamwow your hair? LINCOLN: Uh-huh. - Lincoln said - It's been dirty for a while, even if my hair is white. LENI: No worries, Linky, your hair is unique and I still love it. - Leni said sweetly since that is single-handedly the only way she can say something. (Leni rubs Lincoln's head and leaves, they went to their respective rooms and change into their regular clothes, Lincoln went downstairs, as Leni follows, they went to the living room to meet the others in the living room) LUNA: Hey Linc, wanna join us? LORI: Room for one more. LUAN: We're watching the T.V.! (Leni sat next to Luna, while Lincoln sits next to Leni, they watch a commercial on hair care products) ANNOUNCER: Buy these hair care products and your hair be better, and not white. If you have white hair, you are a freak of nature! - an announcer said (Hearing that confuses Lincoln. as his hair is white himself, the girls stare at him) LORI: I do wonder, how come your hair is white? - Lori ask LINCOLN: I don't know, it could've been a birth defect or something. - Lincoln said LISA: Or you could be an albino. - Lisa claims LENI: What's an albino? - Leni ask LISA: Albinism is a genetics disease that causes the pigment to be white. - Lisa said LYNN: (annoyed) In English, Lisa. - Lynn said, annoyed LISA: That was English, you dipshit. LORI: Ah, so that's how. - Lori said - I thought being adopted was the truth. LINCOLN: No, that was a dark family secret. - Lincoln admitted - I wonder myself what would happened if my hair isn't white. LUAN: I would guess absolutely nothing would change. LINCOLN: (stands up) Well, 5 of you have blond hair, 4 of you have brunette, or brown hair, and only 1 of you have black hair. - Lincoln explained - And I'm the only one with white hair. LOLA: Oh, that make sense. - Lola said - Hey, Lucy, how your hair is black? LUCY: Well, the reason is... - Lucy said LENI: So, Lincoln, have you ever consider dying your hair one of ours? - Leni ask LUCY: Oh come on! I didn't finish!!! LINCOLN: Maybe... - Lincoln said LUAN: I mean, his hair looks weird. - Luan pointed out LINCOLN: Your face looks weird. LYNN: (grabs Lincoln) Okay, let's dye your hair brown. - Lynn claims LANA: (grabs Lincoln too) No, we're dying his hair blond. - Lana protested LUCY: (takes Lincoln) No, I'm dying his hair black. - Lucy spoked (The three keep pulling Lincoln, Lori whistles) LORI: Enough! - Lori yells - How about this, each of us will dye his hair one of our colors for one day each? (Everyone agrees to that, Lincoln sighs in agony) LINCOLN: Okay, I'll give it a go. - Lincoln agreed (Everyone cheers in excitement for this, as they run upstairs) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) I hope this can be a good change, for my hair. - Lincoln said THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is sleeping peacefully in his bed, he wakes up and find the blonde hair sisters in his room, smiling at him, he yelps) LENI: Morning, sleepy head! - Leni said sweetly LINCOLN: What are you guys doing here?! - Lincoln ask, shocked LORI: Well, we wanted you to dye your hair blond, Lincoln. - Lori said (The blondes all take their brother to the bathroom and handed him hair dye, he sighs) FIFTEEN AND TWENTY MINUTES LATER (The blondes are all waiting, Lincoln comes, his hair is dyed blond, the other blond sisters gather around him) LORI: Hey, your hair look literally amazing, Lincoln. - Lori said LENI: You look totes cute as a blonde, Linky! - Leni said nicely LANA: You do look really amazing... I think I'm getting goosebumps. LOLA: As a blonde, Lincoln. - Lola finished LILY: Poo-Poo. - Lily babbled LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. - Lincoln said (Lola handed Lincoln her hand mirror and looked at it, he smiles) LINCOLN: So, what you guys wanna do? - Lincoln ask LENI: I know! Let's go the the mall! - Leni suggested - There's a huge sale! LORI, LOLA, LANA, LILY: Yeah! Let's do it! - the blondes cheer LINCOLN: Sure, I'll go. - Lincoln claims (Leni takes Lincoln's hand and they run to the van and drove to the mall; They arrive at the mall and they run inside into a store, where they're many blondes) LINCOLN: They're awfully a lot of blondes here, guys. - Lincoln pointed out LENI: Uh-huh, and all blondes get anything in the mall free. - Leni said LINCOLN: Really? Why the hell would you do that? Why make blondes more privileged than everyone else? - Lincoln ask LORI: Yeah! - Lori said, excited - I can literally use a new dress! LANA: Don't get the same dress, unlike our insane fight. - Lana pointed out LENI: Lana, quit bringing up Brawl in the Family. LINCOLN: what are we waiting for, let's go! - Lincoln said, excited (The six all run into stores and grab as many items as they can; Later, they're walking with bags in their hands) LINCOLN: I have to admit, the mall is a good place to shop. - Lincoln said LORI: I knew you like this place, little bro. - Lori said - And you got a lot of new stuff too. (Lana's hat flew off her head and about to fall off the second floor, Lincoln uses a claw arm and successfully nabs her hat and place it back on her head, Lana high fives Lincoln) TEN MINUTES LATER (They're eating a pizza at the food court, they finish) LINCOLN: You know, having blonde hair is actually a good thing. - Lincoln said LANA: It does, little bro, if you keep it, the fun will never stop. - Lana said LOLA: Blondes for life! - Lola said, ecstatic (They all high five; Later, they arrive back and walk inside, the brunettes are in the living room and their jaws were dropped in shock of seeing Lincoln with blond hair; Later, the brunettes are having a meeting in Luan and Luna's room) LUNA: Okay, seeing him with blonde hair is creeping me out, dudes! - Luna said LUAN: I know, he's bleeding with them more! - Luan joked - (laughs) Get it? (The other brunettes groan in anger, Lynn hatch an idea) LYNN: How about we make him dye his hair brown? - Lynn ask LISA: Excellent idea! - Lisa said LUAN: Yeah, let's do it! - Luan said (The four brunettes all high five) LATER THAT NIGHT (The blondes are having a slumber party in Lori and Leni's room, with the blond-haired Lincoln, the brunettes, in their PJs, are watching them, Luna nods and they walk away; Lincoln is sleeping in his room, the brunettes are watching him) LYNN: Okay, he's asleep. - Lynn said - Tomorrow, we'll die. (They high five as they went to sleep) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln wake up and find the brunettes staring at him, smiling, he falls off his bed) LUNA: Morning, dude! - Luna said (Lynn and Luan help him up on his feet) LINCOLN: Morning, what do you four need? - Lincoln ask LUAN: Well, seeing you dying your hair blonde, how about you dye your hair brown? - Luan ask - (flick her ponytail) Like us. LINCOLN: Hmm.... You guys make a strong argument. Let us discuss this over the adding of chocolate to milk. (The brunettes cheer in excitement, they shoves Lincoln to the bathroom and handed him brown hair dye) LINCOLN: Here we go again. I kinda wanna be more than friends. - Lincoln said FIFTEEN TO TWENTY MINUTES LATER (The brunettes are waiting, Lincoln comes out, now his hair is brown, the brunettes gather around him and pat his hair) LUNA: Dude, you look rocking with your hair brown! - Luna complimented LISA: I don't shows these kinds of emotions, but... (happy) you are fucking hot! LUAN: Indeed, you look cool with brown hair, Linc. - Luan said LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. - Lincoln thanked - So, what you wanna do, guys? LYNN: I got tickets for a baseball game, wanna come with? - Lynn ask, eager LUNA, LUAN, LISA: YEAH! - the brunettes cheer LINCOLN: Let's do this! - Lincoln said, excited (At a baseball stadium, the five are sitting in seats, they're wearing baseball shirts and baseball caps, they're eating chili dogs) LINCOLN: What a nice day out for a ball game. - Lincoln said nicely LYNN: You said it, dude. - Lynn agreed (A foul ball is hit and it's coming to where the brunettes at, everyone risen up from their seats, and Lincoln jumps and catches it) LUAN: Nice job, Linc! - Luan said happily LISA: Excellent job. - Lisa praised LINCOLN: You know, maybe having brown over blonde is better. - Lincoln said LUNA: That's good to hear, dude. - Luna said nicely (At home, the brunettes and Lincoln are in Luna's room having a jamming session, Lucy then peeks into their room) LUCY: If he likes blonde and brown, maybe he'll like black. - Lucy said (Lucy walks away, smiling) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln wakes up and went downstairs for some breakfast, he eats a bowl of cereal, after eating, he went to his room and change his clothes, he finds Lucy there, he yelps in shock) LUCY: Morning, Lincoln. - Lucy said LINCOLN: (mortified) Morning, Lucy. - Lincoln said LUCY: So, Lincoln, today's the day you die. - Lucy said (Lucy handed her brother black hair dye, he sighs) LINCOLN: Time for Third Eye Blind. - Lincoln said FIFTEEN TO TWENTY MINUTES LATER (Lincoln then come out of the bathroom, with his hair black, Lucy smiles at this) LUCY: Just like my pet bat, Fangs. - Lucy said (Fangs then fly and land on Lincoln's head, admiring his black hair) LUCY: C'mon, let's go to the movies. - Lucy said (At the movie theater, Lucy and Lincoln are watching a movie, each are eating popcorn and root beer) LUCY: (whispering) Are you liking the movie? - Lucy ask LINCOLN: (whispering) Yeah, it's really good. - Lincoln said - Plus, this popcorn here is delicious, also, having black hair is cool. (Lucy smiles at this; At home, Lincoln and Lucy are writing poems in the living room, the blondes walk in and see Lincoln) LORI: Lincoln, why your hair is black? - Lori ask - It's suppose to be blonde! LUCY: He likes black better than blonde. - Lucy said LUNA: (she and the brunettes walk in) No, he likes brown better! - Luna disagreed LINCOLN: My name is not Lincoln. It's Lance Uppercut. (Everyone is arguing of how Lincoln's hair color should be, Lori then grabs Lincoln, but Lynn grab his arm, and Lucy does the same, Luna whistles) LUNA: Dudes, stop! - Luna said - Can you see what were doing to him is wrong?! LORI: What are you saying, Luna? - Lori ask LUNA: I mean, we're forcing him to change his hair color to be like us, it's wrong! - Luna said, guilt LYNN: If you knew that all along, why did you partake in it?! LENI: She's right, you guys. - Leni said - What we are doing is wrong, I actually love his white hair. LORI: I agree. - Lori agreed - If he want his hair to be white, then so be it. (Everyone else agrees to this, Lincoln hugs his sisters) LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. - Lincoln thanked TWENTY MINUTES LATER (The girls are waiting on Lincoln, he comes out to show them 729 times, with his signature white hair, everyone gathers around him) LYNN: So, much better. - Lynn said, delighted LENI: And it's perfect, too. - Leni said (Leni pats Lincoln's white hair, as everyone else is doing it too) LOLA: It's good to have your hair back, Lincoln. - Lola said nicely LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Well, my sisters learn their lesson, no matter what hair color you are, I always stand in the place where I live. (Everyone then went to the living room and watch TV) THE END Category:Episodes